Ghost of Christmas Present
by VioletStella
Summary: "Ghost of Christmas Present" which is my take on an ATC for "Ghost of Christmas Past".
1. Chapter 1

What happened after we left Gull Cottage on Christmas Day 1969?

The hectic morning was finally over, the baby safely back in his grateful mother's arms. Candy and Jonathan were playing with their new toys, even managing not to fight with each other. It was a very happy Christmas at Gull Cottage; indeed the happiest the house had ever seen.

Martha turned Claymore's gift of a Christmas turkey into the centerpiece of the feast and the whole family gathered around the dining room table; Carolyn at one end with Candy and Jonathan on her right, Martha and Claymore to her left. The chair on the opposite end of the table may have appeared empty to Martha's eyes, but from everyone else's point of view the Captain presided over the proceedings. The light of the season sparkled in the eyes of all those gathered around the table.

Jonathan would not stop talking about the Captain's gift of a Christmas dream. He eagerly repeated the details until his sister had had enough, "Jonathan, we know what presents you got; we know the Captain took us out to chop down a Christmas tree; I was there, remember?"

Jonathan ignored his sister and continued to ramble on earning himself various reactions around the table. Candy rolled her eyes; Martha smiled and laughed and Claymore continued his good (but not imbibed) spirits by joining Jonathan in remembering the dream. Carolyn was inwardly a jumble of emotions, but outwardly a mother full of Christmas joy. The Captain was pleased his gift was such a success with Jonathan; he only hoped his mother was equally pleased with her gift from him.

Candy had had enough of her brother's babbling and switched the conversation to a topic of greater interest to her. She turned and asked her mother, "wouldn't it be romantic if you can the Captain really got married, mom?"

This brought all conversation at the table to an abrupt end. The Captain leaned forward to see what Carolyn's reaction would be. It was shock; pure and simple.

Finally Martha stepped in to save her; "for goodness sakes child, the Captain has been dead for 100 years; how could he and your mother get married?"

Candy shrugged, "I don't know; but it would be romantic wouldn't it?"

Carolyn rubbed her temple to ward off a headache and smiled at her daughter.

Last night's dream had awakened a sense of whimsy in Martha and she decided to play along with Candy, she addressed Carolyn, "Mrs. Muir, maybe Captain Gregg's ghost does haunt the house and that was his way of telling you that you have a secret admirer."

"Et tu, Martha," flitted through Carolyn's mind. She looked around the table, studiously avoiding the opposite end. She was not at all sure how to answer this; the only thing she knew for certain was that the Captain's admiration for her had never been secret. She managed a very non-committal, "that seems a little far-fetched to me."

"Perhaps, but if he ever does declare his intentions, I say take him up on it."

"His being a ghost being irrelevant?"

Martha shrugged, "you could do far worse among the living. With the Captain you'd never have to worry about him being drunk or traveling on business trips; most importantly, you'd never have to pick his dirty socks up off the floor."

"Well, that's certainly something to keep in mind." This whole situation was veering out of control, although she did admit to herself that Martha had some very good points, including some she had never before considered. The Captain observed this conversation with pleasure; Martha was unwittingly helping his suit and Carolyn seemed to be contemplating her words.

"You were engaged in the dream Mrs. Muir. The Captain did ask me when I could have all the preparations ready."

"Really?" Carolyn asked with a wry grin and a raised eyebrow, the Captain had taken a few liberties in this dream world he'd created and she wasn't quite sure if she liked that or not.

"That's funny, I don't remember anyone proposing," Carolyn teased finally decided that playing along with this ridiculous conversation was a better way of deflecting the topic than a bullheaded denial would be.

Martha laughed, "Oh, Mrs. Muir you two were engaged before the Captain shipped out."

"How convenient," she answered, a pointed look at the other the end of the table was answered with a shrug and an oh so very innocent look in his eyes.

"By the way, I told him New Year's would work quite fine."

"Well, I hope all of you will be very happy," Carolyn declared as she took a sip of wine.

Candy didn't detect the sarcasm and plowed forward with great enthusiasm, "Mom, wouldn't that be great; maybe we will all have a dream on New Year's for the wedding!"

Carolyn might have said something at this point, but no one really knew for sure as her elbows were on the table, her face was buried in her hands and her head was shaking from side to side.

Martha excused herself to get some more milk, laughing all the way to the kitchen.

Carolyn was more than a little taken aback. She had never examined her relationship with the Captain from an outside point of view before; she'd always seen it from her vantage point of one half of a couple. Not until now had she considered the way their friendship affected everyone else. She glanced down at the Captain, he looked rather too smug for her liking. He had caught how affected she was by Martha's words and was very pleased by her reaction.

"What?" she shot across the table.

"I have the Martha Grant seal of approval," even the words were smug. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

She smirked back.

Candy threw in an ebullient, "me too!"

Jonathan's, "me three!" was just as eager as his sister's words.

Even Claymore tossed in a, "me four!" to complete the set.

Carolyn looked to her left, "I'm surprised you have any opinion at all on this Claymore."

"Of course, do you know how much easier he's been to live with since you've been around?" He shuddered, remember how long he had had to put up with a terrifying ghost, he addressed said ghost, "and to think, you didn't even want her here at all."

This was true enough and the Captain had the grace to admit it, he then continued, "truly Claymore, I am touched; but your zeal may be tempered by the knowledge that should the fair lady and I be married you would sign Gull Cottage over to her." He leaned forward to press this point, "I will not permit my wife to live in my home and pay you rent."

Claymore looked rather ill from this thought, although no one was sure if it was because he feared the Captain's wrath should he not comply, the loss of income from Gull Cottage; or both.

Carolyn listened to the Captain's words, but didn't pay them much notice, she was too busy trying to pull herself together and thinking of a gentle way to get her children to stop wishing for things that could never be. She had a difficult time keeping her own daydreams in check; she didn't need to try and keep Candy and Jonathan focused in reality also.

Taking advantage of Martha's absence she looked around the table, and asked her daughter a very pointed question, "Candy, how would life be different in this household if the Captain and I were married?"

Candy fervently pounced on this; thinking that her answer would prompt her mother into making the obvious choice. However, the more she thought about it, the more she had to throw out every thought that came into her head. The Captain was already very paternal to both Jonathan and herself. She visibly deflated and acknowledged defeat, "I don't know."

"Exactly the point I was trying to make, Candy. Life at Gull Cottage would be very much the same as it is now."

She placed a finger under her daughter's chin to lift it up as Candy had become moody when she admitted defeat. "Candy, it's not the ring or the wedding that make a marriage. A marriage is built on trust, communication and commitment. There are people who have been married for years who have never had a wedding ceremony. On the other hand, there are couples with the rings and the license who live together as strangers in empty marriages. They've never been truly married to each other. Do you understand what I am saying?"

She nodded, but pouted; "I still think it would be fun to have a party."

Then Jonathan piped in, "So you and the Captain are already married!"

This was definitely not the response Carolyn was hoping for.

"Let's see you waltz around this one Mrs. Muir. Or should I say, Mrs. Gregg?" the Captain sat back to enjoy the show.

She glared at her 'husband'.

"Oh, does that mean we can call you Mrs. Gregg?" Candy's eyes were brighter than they were when she was opening presents.

"Absolutely not. Whatever happened to plain old 'mom'?"

"Aw, that's not as much fun,"

"Can you imagine trying to explain that away if you said that in the grocery store? They'd think the whole Muir family had gone around the bend. It would just add more fuel to the 'Gull Cottage ghost' fire. And that's enough out of both of you on the subject."

At this point Martha returned with the milk, "enough of what subject?"

"Mom won't let us call her Mrs. Gregg," Candy said sullenly.

"Well, I should hope not; it's rather difficult to be married to someone whom you can only see in your dreams. Pity that."

"What do you mean?" Carolyn wondered.

"It's just that in my part of the dream he was...fun. He was not what I expected. I'd always pictured him so dour and bullying. Oh, not so much bullying as commanding with no regard for others; he'd have to be if he was in charge of a ship. He was certainly crazy about you, though."

Carolyn's vanity was not going to let this one pass, "oh, is that so?"

"Of course! Anyone could see it in his actions. He did come home just to spend Christmas with you and the kids."

Carolyn couldn't argue that point.

Martha sighed and continued, "and don't overlook that spark in his eye. That's the kind of look a woman dreams of her whole life; like he couldn't wait to spend a long time under the mistletoe with you. Except there wasn't any mistletoe in the house.

"Blast! How could I have forgotten the mistletoe? Oh well, next year for certain."

Carolyn once again glared down the table.

Martha had a wonderful idea, "I'll go see if I can find anything that we can use for mistletoe."

"Whatever for?" Carolyn asked somewhat bewildered.

"Who knows, maybe Captain Gregg is just looking for an opportunity," and she was off to the kitchen again in search of any greenery that might work; broccoli, asparagus, discarded bows, she wasn't picky.

"I always did like the cut of her jib."

If Carolyn glared at the opposite end of the table any more it might be in danger of implosion.

"Captain Gregg why didn't you put any mistletoe in the house?" was Candy's plaintive question.

"I do apologize for my unfortunate oversight."

"You could have kissed under the mistletoe, with the candle light beaming around you; that would have been so romantic," Candy dreamed, her eyes wistful.

Carolyn gaped at her daughter; confounded. The child was far too lost in romance, "that's a very sophisticated notion for a ten year old."

Candy shrugged, "I just think it would have been pretty."

Carolyn had to cure her daughter's over-romanticism gently, "Candy, remember what I said this morning about some things being possible only in dreams?" Candy nodded although she was not happy about the situation. Her mother continued, trying not to break Candy's heart, "the way we live right now as a family is very much as it would be if the Captain and I were married."

And then she heard a whisper in her ear, "except that we miss the best part of a marriage."

Stunned, Carolyn was now stunned. She hadn't even noticed him disappearing from the other end of the table and standing by her chair.

"Momma, you're blushing."

"Could you excuse me, I think I'll see if Martha needs any help the kitchen."

"So you're going to look for mistletoe too?" Candy asked hopefully.

"No!"

The Captain was laughing behind her; slowly she rose from her chair and glowered at him,

"I can't believe you just said that."

"What did he say, mom?" Jonathan asked in complete innocence.

"Nothing dear, don't you have a dinner to eat?"

"Yes ma'am."

Carolyn stared at her son, the pain in her right temple starting to throb again. She rubbed it while trying to think of a way to stop this silliness. This was not the way she pictured Christmas at all.

Giving in, she decided the aggravation wasn't worth the long faces gathered around the table, "Perhaps while I am gone the four of you can plan this non-existent wedding."

"Really?" was Candy's delighted response.

"Oh sure, why not; but I still don't remember anyone proposing," she tossed out airily as went through the doorway.

The kitchen was a relief. She leaned against the sink and got herself a glass of water. How did Christmas dinner become a discussion of her love life?

"Mrs. Muir?" "Mrs. Muir, are you all right?" she heard in the vague background of her mind.

"Should I bring in dessert as long as we are here?" Carolyn cleared her head and agreed. She was starting to feel that the sooner dinner was over, the better.

In the dining room the Captain had made momentary use of Carolyn's chair, "ah, your mother; a delight day in and day out.

"Can we really plan the wedding, Captain?"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Candy; but I am afraid I must agree with your mother on this. It does none of us any good to wish for things that can never be."

"But you could give us just one more dream; on New Year's Day. Please?"

"Please?" both children said in unison.

"Remember what I said earlier about too much of a good thing?"

"Yes," both children moped. Even Claymore looked a little saddened by the turn of events. The Captain felt things had taken a turn for the worse and didn't know how to fix it. Carolyn and Martha entered the room to find two saddened children picking at their food.

"Perk up kids, it's time for pie!" Martha announced. Carolyn called the Captain out of the room with a flick of her head and told Martha she had to check on something in the kitchen. She met him there, "what happened?"

"Unintended consequences of my actions."

"Could you explain?"

"Apparently the children are quite taken with the thought of us being married and are not happy that it is not to be."

"Is that all? They are children, it's natural for them to want to be in a traditional family setting. But if there is one thing I learned about Gull Cottage immediately; it's very non-traditional."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Angry, why?"

"For putting such an idea into their heads."

"Although she has never come out and said so, I think Candy has had that idea for quite some time. And Jonathan, well, us being married wouldn't really make a difference in the way you two interact. You are so good with him. He may not see the contribution you make to his life right now, but I do."

"Madam, now you are making _me_ blush."

"Good, and I'm still shocked by your comment."

He grinned, delighted he had rattled her so, "I'd love to do more research on other ways to shock you."

She held his gaze for a moment, deciding whether this was something to delve into at this moment or not. She decided not; she broke away, shook her head and laughed as she started back to the party. Back in the dining room the mood seemed to have improved; pie having the necessary charm to cure all ills. Carolyn sat back down at the head of the table.

Martha was now contemplative, "Mrs. Muir, it's really too bad the Captain is nothing but a dream, he certainly seemed crazy about you."

"Well, isn't that nice." Carolyn answered. Determined to put an end to discussion about the Captain, she tried to change the subject. "Jonathan, how did you enjoy your Christmas?"

"It was the best Christmas ever!" he meant every word.

"That's another thing Mrs. Muir, the Captain doted on the kids. You can't go wrong with a man, or ghost who cares about your kids." This was another point in the Captain's favor; he and Jonathan had formed an unbreakable bond from almost the moment the Muirs walked into the house. If Carolyn tried to bring another step-father into their lives now, Jonathan would be upset; with good reason.

So much for changing the subject.

"Martha, is there some sort of point to this?"

"I wonder if he has any friends for me."

"Who?"

"The Captain, of course; who else?"

"You want a ghost to introduce you to some of his ghost friends?" Carolyn was trying to comprehend Martha's jumping on to the ghost bandwagon.

"Why not? Inter-racial romances are all the rage, why not inter-dimensional?"

Carolyn had never thought of their situation in inter-dimensional terms before. She was doing her best to avoid looking at the other end of the table as she knew someone would be sitting there somehow managing to look even more smug than he had earlier.

"Isn't that a nice idea, mom? Inter-dimensional." Candy said inter-dimensional as though it was the magic word that unlocked the secrets of the Universe.

"I think it's about time for you to get your head out of the clouds and your feet on the ground, young lady."

"But mom…"

"But nothing. You are letting yourself get caught up in a fantasy and it's going to come crashing down. Now that's enough. Finish your dessert."

Candy was disappointed, but obeyed. Realizing she was a little harsh, Carolyn, touched her daughter's cheek, "I'm sorry honey, you just have to remember what I said this morning about some things being possible only in dreams."

"Better a dream than not at all, and you were engaged in the dream."

Oh, she just had to bring that up again.

At this point Carolyn just gave up, closed her eyes and started to massage that throbbing pain in her forehead. Martha and Candy continued to discuss wedding plans; but Carolyn heard a distinct voice saying, "who knew Martha would be such a staunch ally; I should have brought her in on this sooner."

Carolyn opened her eyes and glared at him. He grinned back. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Have you two finished planning the wedding yet? Can we continue with Christmas?"

"Oh but this is so much more fun!" Candy's spirits rose again.

"Something more fun than Christmas?" Jonathan was having none of that and shook his head at his sister.

"Mom, can I be a flower girl?"

"Of course, Candy, why not," Carolyn was now gazing longingly at the wine bottle situated near Claymore.

All was right in Candy's world, "and Jonathan can be ring bearer!"

"Sure, fine, why not?" Carolyn muttered.

"I don't want to be a ring bearer."

"Hush Jonathan, of course you do," his sister was going to get her way on this no matter what.

Jonathan appealed to a higher power, "Mom, do I have to be a ring bearer?"

"Jonathan, you're getting too mixed up in your sister's delusions. The wedding is not taking place, so no; you do not have to be a ring bearer." She gave Candy and 'knock it off' look. Candy went back to eating her dessert, not at all deterred by her mother's continual attempts to smother her flights of fancy.

Jonathan looked relieved. The Captain, who had been enjoying all of this immensely started to realize perhaps Candy was carrying this all a bit too far and that was going to land him in hot water with Carolyn.

The dinner table was quiet for a few moments. "I didn't mean to bring conversation to a complete halt. So, who's looking forward to the Schooner Bay Christmas Ball tomorrow night? Dancing, desserts, new dresses; should be a lot of fun; don't you think so, Candy?"

"Yes, but I don't think it will be as fun as last night."

Carolyn thought this whole conversation was becoming intolerable.

"Mrs. Muir if the Captain does admire you he'll certainly wish himself mortal again tomorrow night."

"How did we get back to him?" Carolyn wondered to herself, but only managed a wan, "why?" to Martha.

"Why? Because your gown is enough to attract any man's attention – living or dead."

Carolyn acknowledged this with horror. When she had tried on the gown she liked it because it transported her to another time, only now was she seeing what a mistake that was. The dress was made of dark red velvet; the skirt was perfect for dancing with a flare and a small train. The neckline of the bodice was cut lower than her usual dresses. There were off the shoulder straps which created a lovely frame for her shoulders and face. It had never crossed her mind that this gown could be enticing to the Captain. Of course it had never occurred to her before last night that there could be any reason to entice.

She was going to have to do something about it tomorrow; because there was no way she was going to wear that dress now. She thought sadly that that was too bad because she really liked the dress. The more she thought about it, the more she could draw parallels between it and the robe she wore on the porch last night. Yes, the decision was made; the dress was staying the closet tomorrow night.

The Captain was very intrigued by this conversation, but he noticed that Carolyn's mood had changed.

"It is a really pretty dress mom, pretty velvet; I can't wait to see you in it." Candy said with some excitement returning to her mood.

"Velvet?" the Captain teased from across the table, "I have developed a sudden fondness for you in velvet."

The Captain was safe from a look that could kill, but that didn't mean Carolyn didn't shoot one in his direction anyway.

"Judging from the way he was kissing you on the porch last night, I think he would definitely wish himself alive again."

Carolyn's fork clattered to her plate as her head whipped around in surprise at Martha's words. "What are you talking about, Martha?" Carolyn asked with great trepidation.

Martha shrugged, "well, I just happened to peek through the window to see if it was still snowing and I saw you and the Captain kissing on the porch."

Carolyn was shocked, all of a sudden things got a little hazy. Martha couldn't have said that she saw them kissing last night, could she? Judging from Candy's squeal of delight and her jumping out of the chair to dance around the room, she had to conclude that Martha had indeed let that secret slip.

"Surely, you remember that; don't you Mrs. Muir? You could have set off an atomic bomb and you two wouldn't have noticed."

Claymore leaned over to the Captain and whispered, "you sly dog, you." which earned him a 'stow it, Claymore" from the Captain in response.

Carolyn really needed to calm Candy down, but Martha took the lead, "for goodness sakes child, it was just a dream. Such a shame too. It's a pity we can't live in dreams, sometimes they are so much better than reality." This was a thought that had been running through Carolyn's head all day. She knew there was a conversation that was going to have to happen between the Captain and herself and she wasn't looking forward to it.

But for now she needed to calm down her lost in a fairy tale romance daughter,

"Candy, listen to Martha; it was just a dream. Now sit down."

"But it really happened."

"Listen to me closely; It. Was. A. Dream. There will be no more talk of dreams, weddings, dresses, dances, ghosts; and especially not kissing, at all tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

Candy nodded, sat down and morosely picked at her dessert.

It was once again quiet in the room and Carolyn felt like she had ruined everyone's Christmas. Exasperated, she addressed the one person who could make her feel better, "Claymore, is there anymore wine?"

Claymore hurried to refill Carolyn's glass and Christmas dinner concluded with two disappointed children and their mother at her wit's end.


	2. Chapter 2

After the dishes were done and the children tucked into bed, Carolyn walked around the house shutting down the lights. Martha made her way to bed and Claymore had long ago departed for home. Having run out of distractions she knew it was time to confront what she had been trying to avoid all day; a cherished memory was going to have to be discussed and she feared that the beauty of the moment would be taken away. It would be so much easier to ignore it, pretend it never happened; which, she reflected, technically speaking, it didn't.

Finally she gathered enough courage to head out to her new favorite spot of the house, the front porch. She looked out over the sea which was calm tonight and she thought that unfair as her own emotions were so turbulent. How would it be to spend every night in that dream world, to be in his arms? She could get used to it very easily. Being held by him felt so secure, so peaceful, she was home there and she never wanted to leave. This was love, she knew, but it was something she hadn't examined too closely thinking there was no point in tormenting herself with ideas that would never come to fruition. Last night had taken her previously set in stone notions and turned them upside down and inside out, sending her thoughts spiraling in all directions. It just couldn't be, could it? Could they create their own world? One where they would meet halfway?

That kiss was a delightful tease that sent her reeling and aching for more. It also ignited another question in her, if they could kiss in a dream, they wouldn't be limited to just kissing would they?' It was a staggering thought and it was interrupted by the one voice that would only add fuel to the fire.

"You shouldn't be out here in this cold with no wrap, madam."

"I'm not cold." She answered without turning away from her view of the sea. It was an old defense technique of hers; stay turned away from him, keep his eyes from seeing what was so clear in hers. Sometimes she chastised herself for being so chicken with him and sometimes she knew her reticence was for the best. At least she told herself it was for the best. It was, wasn't it?

Regardless of her answer, a shawl was placed over her shoulders.

"Thank you." she said and she silently rued his gallantry. It wasn't going to make this any easier.

"I fear I took a liberty with that dream that was not mine to take. I do apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You gave everyone in this household a beautiful gift and I thank you for it." She tried to lighten the mood, "I'm just wondering how you are going to top this next Christmas."

He forced a small smile, not that she saw it.

"Carolyn…"

She started; he had never once called her Carolyn. To hear his voice say her name in her already heightened state of being; well, if women still swooned she would have probably found herself being picked up off the floor.

Good thing she had never been the swooning type.

He noticed her reaction, and being one to use every advantage once again said, "Carolyn…"

She closed her eyes, trying to keep everything she was feeling as tightly controlled as possible. It was a losing battle. The love was too strong. It was something she had acknowledged to herself long ago; something he had never even tried to hide; and something they had tacitly agreed upon never to discuss.

What did people always say about 'never say never'?

"You're angry with me."

"Not at all."

She opened her eyes. A silence fell. Eventually she managed to say, "It can just be so difficult some times because you are so close but so far away at the same time."

"A sentiment with which I agree wholeheartedly."

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

"I was not completely honest with the children this morning."

She finally turned to face him and instantly regretted it, the love she saw in his eyes almost overwhelmed her. She managed to pull herself together enough to ask, "how so?"

"I told them that it was possible to have too much of a good thing when it came to dreams. While this may be true for them, I don't think it applies to us."

"You want to pursue this avenue then?"

"I think it's worth exploring. You don't seem certain though."

"I don't know what to think anymore." She threw her arms up confusion and sat down on the stone wall, "when I woke up I thought I had had a nice little dream. When I realized you orchestrated everything I was shocked. When I had a moment or two to reflect on the events of the dream I was floored. You had us engaged. You kissed me. I'm still trying to understand it all."

He sat down next to her to address her directly, "it would be insincere of me to say I am sorry for my actions. I am not the least bit sorry that I kissed you."

She smiled; her whole face glowed with the memory of the kiss.

"I will say that kissing you wasn't part of the original plan. Heaven only knows why not."

She laughed.

"Our moment here last night was spontaneous, more of a 'you'd be a fool to let this opportunity pass by' thought. What I really had in mind for last night was just a homey family Christmas."

"Is that the part you feel can never come true?"

He answered somewhat evasively, "it was never something I had, and we certainly can't go back to that time to create it."

"Perhaps not, but we can create our own family Christmases here and now. I have to agree with Jonathan, it really was the best Christmas ever."

He looked very pleased by her words.

"And I was all for kissing you from the moment you walked through that door."

He smiled at that memory; he had been highly gratified that she was so happy to see him.

"Pity the kids came racing downstairs. It did seem to take forever for us to actually have a moment to ourselves, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"So why are we sitting here wasting more time when we could be in another dream together?"

"I have no idea," he smiled and stood to open the door for her, she followed, drawing her beautiful Moroccan shawl more closely to her even though she still wasn't at all cold. Sleep was more welcome to her that night than it had ever been before.

Carolyn 'awoke' to find herself once again dressed in that gorgeous velvet robe. She had to admit that at least the dream world came with a great wardrobe. The Captain wasn't in her? His? Their room? She wasn't sure what to call it now; she left whatever the room was in search of him. She crossed the staircase landing, looked down to see the Captain standing at the parlor door. He was wearing the same sweater as last night, which, in her opinion, just made him all the more desirable to cuddle up to. Yes, the dream world fashions just got better and better.

He was gazing up at her with such love in his eyes that she was struck still. Her hand involuntarily rose to her mouth. Her entire being sighed as she realized that this is what it would have been like 100 years ago. The kids were warmly tucked away, fast asleep, the day was over and now it was time for some tender moments between the two of them. Somehow even Gull Cottage itself glowed in this cozy happiness of domesticity.

Daniel could see she was affected by something, so he walked over to the staircase to greet her. She came down the stairs, stopping at the last step so she could have the rare experience of being eye level with him.

He took her hands in his just as he had the night before, but instead of trying to kiss her asked, "are you all right?"

"I've thought about this for so long, what it would have been like; you, me, home, family. I've had to tear myself away from those thoughts so often because going down that path just led to frustration."

He understood her frustration, "but in a sense, we have built a beautiful home life together."

She smiled at that for it was true. They stood there together, he stroked her hand with his thumb, but they were mostly focused on reveling in the look in each other's eyes. They were both lost in joy they saw reflected there.

This was a dream come true, even if it was just a dream. She didn't really care; this was an improvement on their previous relationship. Her heart was so open and willing to share all the warmth and tenderness she had ever felt for him.

Eventually he leaned forward to kiss her, never letting go of her hands. It was a soft kiss, just enough to reminisce about last night's kiss while promising more for tonight.

She gently pulled away, leaving both of them smiling.

"No mistletoe necessary," they said together, then laughed together. She tugged at his hand to pull him upstairs, but he didn't follow. She gave him a questioning look.

"This is a chance for us to spend time together without any of the usual interruptions of the day; I thought we could enjoy some time together in front of the fireplace."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "you? By the fireside? Weren't you once proud of yourself for having never been 'put by the fireside like a pet poodle'?"

He played mock wounded, "touché," they laughed again. "Please forgive my ignorance on the delights of a fireplace, remember, I had yet to spend any amount of time with you. With you I don't want to be anywhere but by the fireside."

She gave him a dubious 'flatterer' look and said seductively but lightly jokingly, "not even the porch? I do have rather fond memories of the porch"

He cleared his throat, "there are many places in this house to create more fond memories." He offered his arm to escort her into the parlor; she smiled at him and placed her arm around his.

The only modern illumination in the room was the Christmas lights on the duo of trees. The rest of the light came from candles placed on tables and the soft glow of the fire. Madeira and glasses were set out on the coffee table. The effect was very cozy, very intimate; he shut the door behind them for even more privacy.

Carolyn was enchanted by the Captain's thoughtfulness, the room was always charming to her, but tonight it was graced by a level of romance she had never seen.

"It's beautiful," was all she could say although it was an understatement.

He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a brief kiss to it, "I'm glad you approve."

"I do. Which reminds me; I couldn't help but notice that you had us engaged last night."

They were going to have to sit down for this discussion so he walked her over to the couch to sit down and poured them both a glass of Madeira.

"You didn't seem to want to talk about it at dinner."

"It's a two person conversation, not a committee meeting."

"Shame, Candy seems to have the entire wedding planned."

"I'm sure she does."

"You wouldn't want to disappoint your own daughter, would you?"

"Perish the thought."

He hesitated, he knew this was a discussion they had to have, but he feared the outcome as he could lose everything, "Carolyn, last night I said my favorite Christmas was one that could never be."

"But it was, and it was wonderful – for everyone."

"But to ask you, someone so full of life to sacrifice so much to be with me…well, that's why it's a dream."

"What do you think I would be sacrificing? You're more alive than most people I know."

He turned away for a moment; this was a very difficult, but important topic. He took a deep breath and looked back to her, "when you held that lost child, you looked so lovely." For once he was having trouble keeping eye contact with her. "It was so beautiful, so natural. I thought, 'how can I be so selfish to deny her the opportunity for more children?'

Carolyn was surprised that he had given the subject of children any thought at all and she was touched by his vulnerability. She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. After a moment or two she pulled away and touched her hand to his face. What she saw in his eyes was nothing but love for her.

"I am already fortunate enough to be blessed with two wonderful children. There are many women on this planet who will never even have that. What you are worried about has no bearing on our relationship." She kissed him and he felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They broke the kiss; she leaned in and rested her head on his chest. Words she longed to say she had to suppress. She ached to say "I love you" but felt his Victorian sensibilities would demand his saying the words first. She knew that sometimes he felt emasculated, it must be very difficult for him to reconcile his current circumstances with the man he had been. She accepted this and acquiesced when she felt it was necessary to soothe his ego.

They were silent for a while; he marveling at the great fortune Providence had bestowed upon him, she reveling in the feeling of him holding her tightly, something she thought she'd never experience. He stroked her back; enjoying that recently developed fondness for her in velvet. She snuggled in closer, pulling herself onto his lap. The romance of Christmas; the trees, the fireplace and the warmth of home was not lost on either of them.

It was a perfect setting for a proposal and they both knew it. Here, in the room where they met, nothing would be more perfect.

"You're so beautiful by the firelight, Carolyn."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I really love hearing you say, Carolyn; it thrills me to my core." Her smile turned to a grin, "how does hearing 'Daniel' affect you?"

"Like you've just sent me to the moon without the necessity of a ship."

More kissing ensued, when they came up for air she snuggled her head onto his shoulder. He stroked her arm, feeling goose bumps, "you are cold…"

She cut him off and lifted her head to whisper in his ear, "Daniel, I am most definitely not cold." Then she started kissing him again figuring what the hell, in their world of unspoken communication they were already engaged anyway.

This felt almost too good, if that were at all possible. There she was on his lap, his arms securely around her, his hands caressing her back; she was almost light-headed. She had to pull away to regain a little equilibrium. She rested her forehead against his as they each got their breathing under control. When she had recovered enough she pulled away, "you once said something I found very tantalizing at the time."

"Oh?"

"You said you would be honored if I asked you to marry me. For someone with such rigidly defined gender roles I found that statement astonishing. Especially since you said it so nonchalantly."

He gave a half smile at the memory, "that whole conversation was so very nonchalant considering the magnitude of the subject."

"It was easy to be nonchalant when speaking theoretically, but the circumstances aren't theoretical anymore."

"No, they aren't, and yes I would still be honored if you asked me to marry you. However, I would also be honored to say, 'I love you, will you marry me?'"

She would never be sure how many beats her heart skipped at that moment, she only knew that even though they had been all around the subject for a good 24 hours now, she still found his actual proposal unexpected.

There was, of course, only one answer,

"sneak."

He laughed and pulled her closer, the flecks of light in his eyes glinting in the candles' glow. She rested in his arms for a moment, but didn't want to leave him hanging off the proverbial cliff for long so she drew her head up and put her hand on his cheek, "I love you too. Yes, I will marry you." To further reiterate her point she kissed him passionately.

She eventually nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes, basking in the feel of his touch and the perfection of the moment. He kissed her softly and tenderly, tears slipped down her cheek. The emotion she felt was too strong to be kept in her heart and it escaped that way. He wiped away her tears, the concern in his eyes asking her if she was sad. She shook her head no. They had never needed many words.

"I'm overwhelmed with…love, pure and simple. I'm so used to shutting this away so I don't have to deal with the pain it can sometimes cause." He looked alarmed at this, she allayed his fears, "please don't think I am unhappy in our relationship; most of the time it fulfills my soul in ways I didn't even know were possible. There have just been some times when I wanted more but thought we would be forever barred from that road. It would seem we have solved that problem though." She smiled at him, "right now my heart craves your touch."

"Far be it from me to deny your heart anything it desires." He started to stand up, but she wouldn't let him.

"There's no reason to waste time by going upstairs.

"No?"

She shook her head, "we can celebrate our engagement right here." To further her point she placed the satin ribbon of her robe into his hand.

He grinned and gently tugged the ribbon, the bow disappeared and throughout the night their love was sealed by two souls touching in the ethers of eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn opened her eyes to see it was morning. She was back in what she now considered to be their room; this surprised her a little because for some reason she expected to wake up downstairs. Of course the longer she thought about it the more it made sense because her body never went downstairs, did it? She decided to stop trying to analyze the situation and just enjoy it for what it was. She smiled and sighed and heard a voice to her right ask,

"Did you sleep well?"

Now she grinned, "I'd call that the best night's sleep I've ever had." She turned on her side to face him.

He grinned back, "I'm glad to hear it."

She giggled. He touched her cheek and she was astounded. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I was never sure myself, and it seemed inappropriate to try until now."

She giggled, "mmm, yes, very appropriate now."

They stayed there, lost in their own world completely besotted with each other until a knock on the door and a loud, "mom!" interrupted them.

"They're my children, and I love them," Carolyn intoned. There was no point in delaying getting out of bed; the dream world was gone, daily responsibilities were back. Carolyn threw back the covers, got up and searched for a robe, but didn't really have to bother as one was placed over her shoulders for her. "Oh, I could get very used to this; darling, thank you," she sighed up at him.

He opened the bedroom door and Carolyn was overcome with maternal love, she bent down and hugged both her children at once. "Good morning, Jonathan," she kissed him; "good morning, Candy," she kissed her, "did you sleep well?"

Candy shrugged, "it was all right, but not as much fun as Christmas Eve."

"How did you sleep, mom?" Jonathan asked. Carolyn was thinking that she had much more fun than Christmas Eve but just gave a general non-committal answer.

"Kids! Mrs. Muir! Anyone hungry this morning?" Martha called upstairs. Carolyn realized she was starving and wondered if nocturnal activities created an appetite. Well, they created an appetite of one kind, or did they satisfy an appetite? She shook her head, she was really over-thinking this and had to pull herself back to the children in her life. The whole family walked downstairs for breakfast, Jonathan chatting with the Captain the whole way. Neither child was fazed by the Captain being in their mother's bedroom in the morning, for they had both accepted the Captain's chamber as belonging to both their mother and the Captain ages ago.

The Schooner Bay Christmas Ball was an event eagerly anticipated throughout the year. The ballroom at the Schooner Bay Hotel was decorated with garlands, an orchestra played waltzes and everyone was dressed to the nines. Carolyn was ambivalent about attending; she wanted to go, but she wanted to go with the Captain as her escort. This was a reality she was going to have to face repeatedly in this new relationship of theirs, she reflected a little bitterly that she might as well get used to it.

Martha was helping her into her dress, Carolyn having long since forgotten any vow to obtain another dress for tonight. Once again she felt transformed from the everyday to the sublime and wished for the Captain's arms around her.

Martha finished her tasks and pronounced, "you look beautiful, Mrs. Muir. If the Captain did exist you wouldn't make it past the front door."

Carolyn blushed, "Martha, you're being silly, go on and see how ready the kids are."

Martha laughed, "all right," and went to corral the kids.

Carolyn took the time alone to try and steal a few moments with the Captain, "Daniel, Daniel?" she called into the air.

She was answered by a disembodied voice, "What is it you want, Carolyn?"

"I want to see you, where are you?"

"I'm nearby. I heard what Martha said about your dress and I am very intrigued."

"Then why don't you come see it for yourself right now," she said coquettishly.

"Ah, the delights of anticipation have many gifts. I'm waiting until you walk downstairs. See you then, my dear."

She wasn't at all satisfied by this and harrumphed in frustration; she was even less satisfied when this was met by laughter.

"I'm going downstairs now," she taunted.

"Delighted to hear it, darling."

If he kept up with the 'darlings', 'my dears' and "Carolyns" she was going to make her own decision to stay home tonight, and they would have their own party here at the house. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea.

"Mrs. Muir, we're ready to go."

"I'll be right down, Martha." Fine, if he wanted a staircase entrance, she'd give him one that knocked his socks off; proverbially, of course. Slowly, yet gracefully, she walked down the first few steps, taking a very long pause at the landing when she turned the corner. She saw the Captain out of the corner of her eye, in the same place he watched her descend the stairs for the Centennial ball. She refrained from looking directly at him, keeping her attention on the kids and Martha who were also waiting in the foyer.

Her attention on the kids she languidly sauntered down the rest of the stairs, until she stopped on the bottom step.

"Mom, you look so pretty!"

She smiled down at her daughter, "thank you, dear. You look very pretty too." Candy beamed at her mother's praise. She kissed her son, "Jonathan, you are a very handsome escort." He tried to ignore the attention.

"If we're all ready, why don't the three of you head to the car and I'll lock up."

Martha, Candy and Jonathan put on their coats and hurried out looking forward to an evening of fun.

Finally alone, Carolyn deigned to look over to the Captain. He met her eyes and made certain she noticed him drop his gaze as he admired every inch of her. She had to grip the stair railing to keep her balance. When he reached the hem of her skirt, he retraced the path he'd just made and drew his eyes unhurriedly back up to hers.

"Dance? What dance?" was all Carolyn could think and even that was a lot of work.

The Captain finally walked over to her, never taking his eyes off her. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase and faced her. "Martha is correct, that dress is very attractive. If I were still mortal the kids would be shooed off to the dance and you wouldn't get past that final step."

She blushed, almost to the color of her dress. Suddenly bashful, she dropped her head into her hands.

"I find your momentary shyness enchanting."

"Don't, please," she whispered, "I don't know that it's shyness so much as steeling myself to actually leave the house."

"I meant what I said."

"I know, why do you think it's so difficult to leave?"

The Captain laughed, pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her, "later," he promised.

The car horn sounded and Carolyn was jolted into remembering the fact that there were three people waiting outside for her.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be at the party, in spirit." She rolled her eyes at him.

He helped her on with her coat and opened the door. She paused at the entrance long enough to turn around and say, "I love you" to him.

"I love you too."

It was difficult, but she finally managed to break away from the look in his eyes, and join the rest of her family in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

It was decided between Carolyn and the Captain that if they were going to be married it was time to let Martha in on the family secret. Toward that end, the next morning Carolyn sent the kids out to play and sat down at the kitchen table with Martha and a large pot of coffee. Having no idea how Martha would take the news that she had been sharing a house with a ghost for the past year and a half, Carolyn wasn't sure how to even start this conversation. She toyed with her coffee cup until Martha started to worry about her.

"Mrs. Muir, is everything all right?"

She smiled guiltily, "of course Martha, I'm just trying to…gather my thoughts." She got up from the chair and started pacing; this was more difficult than she thought it would be.

The Captain appeared to her in an attempt to assist, "Madam, perhaps it would be best if I just made my presence known."

"No, I need to prepare."

"Prepare what?" Martha asked.

"You see what I mean," Carolyn addressed the Captain.

Martha was getting worried again, "I see that you need to sit down and I am getting a bit of brandy."

She started to get up, but Carolyn stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Martha, the Captain is real," she blurted out.

"Well, that's certainly preparing her." Carolyn looked to the Captain, exasperated.

"Mrs. Muir, sit down, you aren't making any sense." Carolyn listened to Martha and sighed herself into a chair.

Carolyn grasped Martha's hand, "Martha, the Captain…the Captain…is…here." The finish fizzled and Carolyn was frustrated with herself for being so inarticulate. "What I mean is, ghosts are real."

"Oh honey, you've been alone in this house for too long; let me get you some brandy."

"Martha, please stay seated, I'm just fine. Never better actually." Martha had some extreme doubts about this statement when Carolyn didn't bother to turn away from her but addressed the thin air behind her, "perhaps you should materialize in the hallway and I'll come get you at the appropriate time," she didn't want Martha to be scared by the Captain suddenly appearing before her.

"As you wish, Madam." He disappeared.

Carolyn squeezed Martha's hand, "it's going to be all right."

"I didn't know anything was wrong."

"Martha, I know you had some fun with this on Christmas, but when confronted by the actual situation, it can…well, just expect to have everything you thought you knew turned on its head. Carolyn got up from the table to bring the Captain in; not only was she nervous about Martha accepting the fact that she had been sharing the house with a ghost; she also really wanted Martha to like him as a person. If she wound up disliking him it could make life at Gull Cottage very uncomfortable.

Carolyn took a deep breath and brought the materialized Captain into the kitchen, if Martha was shocked, she didn't show it.

"Good morning, Martha; it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," the Captain bowed in greeting.

Martha didn't say anything for a minute or two, then exclaimed, "oh boy, this sure explains a lot around here." She shook her head, "a whole lot." She was silent for a few more moments, Carolyn watched her with some anxiety, so far this wasn't going well. Then Martha realized something, "wait a minute, that whole Christmas dream – it was more than a dream, wasn't it?"

The Captain answered her, "yes Martha, you could call it an inter-dimensional wish come true."

"Inter-dimensional? You were at Christmas dinner, weren't you?"

"Yes, and it's imperative that I thank you for your kind words about me."

Martha was starting to find this to be a little much, she addressed Carolyn, "you knew he was there?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't stop me?"

"Stop you from what?"

"From babbling on and on about a wedding, I was just teasing Candy, I certainly didn't think I was hitting so close to the mark."

"Seems to me I tried to stop wedding talk several times," Carolyn remembered ruefully.

The Captain laughed, remembering how uncomfortable Carolyn was all through dinner.

"And what makes you so sure you hit so close to the mark?" she asked Martha.

"I saw that kiss on the porch."

The Captain grinned and Carolyn sat down, blushing.

"And that was some blush. How long has this been going on?"

Carolyn wasn't sure where to look at this point; she wasn't even sure what answer to give. How long had they been dating? She wasn't even sure herself. How long had she been in love with the Captain? For so long she wasn't even sure herself when she fell in love with him.

The Captain saw the confusion on Carolyn's face and offered his own answer, "as far as I am concerned, from the moment Carolyn walked into Gull Cottage."

Carolyn blushed again, "you're exaggerating," she said, but not very forcefully.

"Not really," he said intensely looking directly into her eyes.

She blushed even more and turned away from him. He chuckled.

Martha was starting to feel she was becoming the third wheel. She cleared her throat which brought their attention back to her, "so have you two been secretly married for a while as well?"

"No Martha, but that's something we want to discuss with you. We realized that we don't have to wait for New Year's Eve as we won't be going back to the Victorian Era for the wedding."

"So when is the big event?"

"Tonight."

"The kids know?"

"No, Candy would start bouncing off the walls, hence her not being here right now."

"She was all for the idea of you two being married."

"It's her dearest wish, and it's something that makes me hesitate."

"Why?"

"She gets so lost in romance, she doesn't see the reality. I worry that some day she is going to grow up and start looking in every purported haunted house for her own ghost."

"Nonsense. What Candy sees is a strong love built on respect and trust. I see it and I've known about you two for a grand total of ten minutes."

"Martha, once again I thank you for your common sense," the Captain offered.

"Thank you, Captain." Martha was finding that she was adjusting to knowledge of the Captain well, perhaps because she had been 'introduced' to him in the dream, although she was a little miffed that she was the last to find out about the Captain, "is there any reason you've kept the Captain's presence a secret from me all this time?"

Carolyn had from time to time mulled over telling Martha the truth, she shrugged, "no particular reason, I wasn't sure how you'd react. The day we moved in was such a crazy day for me. Moving itself is so disconcerting; to be confronted with a ghost added a layer I didn't handle well at the time. In fact, we had quite an argument."

"Well, that explains leaving the house that night."

Carolyn laughed, "yes."

Martha looked at the Captain, "and I expect you had something to do with the car maneuvers."

The Captain looked at the sky and whistled innocently.

Martha laughed, "you two are quite the pair, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically. "So, what do I need to do for this wedding?"

"Nothing, the Captain and I will take care of everything."

"You're not telling Candy until after she goes to sleep, are you?"

"Certainly not, if I told her right now she'd run up stairs to go to sleep immediately; and if I told her right before bed she'd be too excited to sleep."

Martha shook her head, then reiterated, "boy, this sure explains a lot around here," as she kept remembering little moments that she could now understand.

Carolyn smiled at the Captain, adoringly.

"You certainly epitomize the phrase, 'blushing bride'," Martha noted.

"She does, doesn't she?" the Captain agreed without taking his eyes off Carolyn.

"Atomic bomb…'boom!'" Martha commented.

Carolyn turned away from the Captain and grimaced at Martha, "we aren't that bad."

"You're close to nauseating; and I do apologize for peeking out the curtains the other night. I had no idea I was going to stumble on your little secret."

"It's all right Martha; you would have had no way of knowing. The kiss was a surprise to me too; a very, very pleasant surprise," Carolyn dreamily stated.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me that was your first kiss," Martha felt bad that she had intruded on that moment.

"Don't worry Martha," the Captain said, "it certainly won't be the last."

Carolyn dissolved into giggles.

"Giggling? She's giggling?" Martha was astounded and continued, "Oh boy, life around Gull Cottage is about to get very interesting." Martha got up from the table, having absorbed all she could for one morning. It was time to get back to something not fraught with surprises, like making lunch. Yes, that's what she would do, make lunch. She left her giggling friend at the table with her beloved paramour, lost in their own little world.

During the night, Candy found herself in her best dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. She was alone in her bedroom, but not for long as her mother walked in wearing her ball gown from last night.

"Mom, you look gorgeous, are we going to another party?"

"Yes, you could say that, and thank you," her mother answered.

"What's the party for?"

"Candy, you are holding flowers for a reason. Didn't you want to be flower girl?"

Candy almost dropped the bouquet; her mother couldn't be saying what she thought she was saying, could she? This was a hope she barely dared to dream about, her mother had been so adamant in her decision on Christmas; could she have changed her mind so quickly?

Carolyn kneeled down to talk to her daughter, "Candy, do you still want to be flower girl at the wedding?"

Candy was speechless, but nodded her head.

Carolyn smiled, "then c'mon, we have people waiting downstairs." She stood up and held out her hand to her daughter.

Candy found her voice and asked tremulously, "mom, this isn't going to disappear when I wake up, is it?"

"No darling, when you wake up you'll have a step-father. He'll be a little unusual for a step-father; but I think he'll do quite well."

Candy was relieved, but was then struck by something, "but mom, it isn't New Year's Eve yet!"

"Does it have to be?"

"No, I suppose not," Candy realized.

"Good, because we aren't waiting another four days just to fulfill a romantic notion. Shall we get this show on the road?"

Candy nodded eagerly and took her mother's hand; they walked to the top of the staircase where Carolyn yelled downstairs that they were ready. Music played as everyone gathered in the foyer to watch Candy and Carolyn come down the stairs. Candy gave her mother a quick hug before starting; she proudly beamed as she made her way down each step. When she reached the bottom, she stood next to Jonathan who seemed to be bearing up well under his unwanted ring bearer responsibilities. Perhaps that had something to do with the chat the Captain had with him about keeping women happy.

The Captain awaited his bride at the bottom of the steps. Carolyn didn't disappoint and made her way down the stairs without even noticing there was anyone else in the room. She held out her hand to the Captain and he kissed it.

Candy sighed and Martha was doing her best to keep away the dust that had suddenly settled in her eyes. Even Claymore silently noted the beauty of the moment.

Everyone proceeded into the parlor. The ceremony was held in front of the fireplace, neither participant taking their eyes off the other throughout. The wedding kiss may have lasted a little longer than the usual as Martha commented when they finally finished, 'I see they have been practicing the past couple of days," which just sent Carolyn into more giggles.

It was definitely the best Christmas present ever.


End file.
